Loves farwell
by inuyashagurl1490
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha say i love you at last Kikyo and Naraku dead, or are thay? Kagome's been hurt and is dieing o on just when it looked like everything was going right it turnd around. What dues Sessomaru want no it cant be Readrevew goodlong promis
1. the truths out

Kagome sat alone a failed whacking the moon. She heard a twig brake and turned around. " Is something wrong Kagome you've been out here for hours," Sango called for a few feet away. Kagome looked up at Sango. " You no same old stuff, what about you you've been quite all day," Kagome said. Sango walked over and sat next to her bestfrend. " I don't know I just haven't been felling like myself today." ' Is it about Miroku?" Sango looked at Kagome. " That's part of it,' Sango said pulling bits of grass one by one. " What's the other part, Sango?" " I have just been thinking allot about my family, and Kohaku, What about you it not good for you to be holding your feelings for Inuyasha in like you do," Sango said looking over at Kagome once agene. " Look at you, you wont tell Miroku." Sango looked up at the night sky. " I know but." Sango's eyes started to water Kagome reached out and gave her a small hug.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind them, and taped both girls on the shoulder. He watched both of the jump out of their skin. " INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. " Were the hell have you to been its not safe out here unarmed, no lets go back to camp," Inuyasha yelled back. Sango stud up. " I'm going back to camp you two need to talk," Sago said before heading back into the forest. When Sango was no longer in site Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was staring at the moon agene. Inuyasha walked over a sat next to her. " What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sounding concerned. " Hum.. o.a.nothing," kagome staggered out. " Yes, no one can sit there and star at the moon for that long with out moving unless something's wrong," Inuyasha said looking at her waiting for an answer. Kagome glanced at him but then continued her star at the moon. Inuyasha was getting annoyed at her and her silence, but when he looked at her and noticed a tear fell down her face all his anger turned to concern. " Kagome you're crying." She turned to him and could tell he was worried about her by his eyes. " I um." ": You what?" Inuyasha asked. " Nothing." " If it's nothing then why are you crying?" Kagome thought to her self. ' I should tell him. I mean I would want to know if some one was in love with me.' "Inuyasha I." Kagome couldn't finish. A huge demon jumped at them. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and destroyed the demon before it could even get its feet on the ground. Inuyasha safely touched back down and sheathed Tetsusaiga once agene. Inuyasha turned around to talk to Kagome but she was gone.  
  
Kagome was walking back to camp. She was halfway their when Inuyasha caught up. " Where you going in such a hurry," Inuyasha asked. Kagome kept on walking. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome's wrist. " Would you talk to me?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned to him tears in her eyes. Inuyasha let go of her wrist. " Inuyasha how do you fell about me?" Inuyasha was shocked at the question. He stared at her for along time. " Wh .... what do you mean," Inuyasha asked. "Do you love me?" Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He looked at the sky then back at Kagome. "Lo.lo.love you?" "Yes, love me," Kagome answered. "Kagome.do I love you?" "Love me yes, like I love you," Kagome walked up and warped her arms around him trying to calm her sobs as she cried pushing her self into his chest. Inuyasha was socked for a minute then warped his arms around her. "Yes, I do." Kagome pulled away, and looked in to his golden eyes. They stared in each other's eyes. Inuyasha tightened around Kagome's waste pulling her to him. Inuyasha lightly kissed her soft lips. Kagome pulled away from his grip to play with his doggy ears. Inuyasha smiled at her as she played with his ears. They lined in to kiss agene, when they heard Sango scream. "Sango," Kagome yelled. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and toke off running to the camp. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and head off after Kagome.  
  
Pleas, pleas, pleas review and tell me what you think this is going to be a long one but putting up chapters can take a little bit of time. Well ta ta for now.  
  
Kagome H.  
  



	2. The lovers los

Kagome's eyes widened from what she saw. Naraku, Kikyo, Sessomaru, and Kohaku were there. Sango was pinned in a Conner by Kohaku, and Miroku was laying on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha arrived to the scene. Kikyo turned to him. Inuyasha just sat their wide-eyed. Kagome ran to the unconscious monk and propped his head up. " Miroku wake up, pleas don't die. You can't Sango she needs you, you have to stay with us pleas Miroku," Kagome pleaded. Miroku's eyes opened slightly. " Sango is that you?" " No, its me Kagome. Sango needs your help I have to find away to help Inuyasha, ok," Kagome helped Miroku up and ran over to Inuyasha. 'What are we going to do?' Kagome thought to herself. Miroku immediately got up and ran over to help Sango. Sessomaru, and Inuyasha began to do battle.  
  
"So if it isn't the woman who think that Inuyasha loves her," Kikyo's voice rang. "He dues." "I never heard him say this." "He did about 5 minuets ago," Kagome said. Kikyo looked annoyed. "You're lying," Kikyo screamed and glared at Kagome. She pulled out her bow and arrows and amid it at Kagome. Kagome dogged the arrow. 'Wait a minute Shippos not here,' Kagome thought to herself. "Where's Shippo," Kagome yelled. "When we seen them we told him to run over to the well, and wait by it so he would be safe," sango yelled back. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Use the Wind Scar," Kagome called to him. Inuyasha took his sword up in the air, and trust it at Sessomaru sending him flying back into the forest. Sessomaru would not die because of the Tensage but he would not be fighting anymore today.  
  
Kikyo turned her aim to Inuyasha. "You don't love her you love me why did you lie to this girl like that?" Kikyo asked. "Because I do love her, I love her more than anything. I was in love with Kikyo 50 years ago, but she died. Your just grave yard soil and bones," Inuyasha answered. "So you're saying your going to kill me because I don't think so," Kikyo said. Kikyo's sole gathers wrapped around Inuyasha so he couldn't move. Kikyo aimed and shot her arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha struggled to get free, but couldn't. Just as the arrow was going to hit him Kagome jumped in the air. She fell to the ground griping her stomach where the arrow had hit her. " KAGOME," Inuyasha screamed.  
  
He pulled free and ran to Kagome. "Inu- Inuyasha" Kagome Mumbled weekly. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest, tears running down his face. "I will not let you die here," He said kissing her forehead. Inuyasha set kagome down on the ground. He wiped away his tears, and lift his hand in the air baring his claws. "How dare you," He yelled and ran at Kikyo. "This ones for Kagome," He yelled then slashed right tough Kikyo. The last thing Kikyo saw was Inuyasha, and Kagome. Inuyasha turnd toured Naraku murder in his eyes. "Your turn," Inuyasha growled at him. Naraku looked like her was going to run. "Lets finish this once and for all," Inuyasha yelled angrily. Just as Inuyasha was about to strike, Naraku fell to the ground howling in pane. Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome knocking and arrow aiming it at Naraku. Naraku had arrows stuck all over in his body. "Inuyasha you have to finish him off," Kagome told him trying to hold the pain from her wound in. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and walked over to his pray. "This is for everyone you have ever hurt, tricked, or manipulated, like Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kaede, Kikyo, Kagome, and Me," Inuyasha said. He lift the Tetsusaiga and struck Naraku hard. Moments later there was nothing left there but Naraku jewel shards. Sango and Miroku were still trying to stop Kohaku. With out warning Kohaku fell to the ground. "Naraku dead he can't control Kohaku anymore, Sango now's your chance to get him to remember," Miroku said putting his hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango walked over to her younger brother. "Kohaku its me Sango, your sister pleas remember, fight the hold that is over you, your strong I know you can do it," Sango said stepping closer to Kohaku. "Sango," Kohaku whispered holding his head in pain. "Yes," Sango said now kneeling next to her brother. Kohaku jumped to his sister and hugged her. "Father, and the Demon Slayers," Kohaku cried into his sisters lap. She wrapped her arms around him. "Kohaku," Sango said kissing the top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha looked back and seen Kagome laying on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha ran to her. "Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha wrapped his arm's around her. "She's lost so much blood," Inuyasha started to shake. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala who had not been far form the fight watching Shippo ran over. "Inu-Inuyasha," came a small voice for his arms. Inuyasha and the others looked relived that she was at lest conscious. "We have to get you to Kaede's hut fast," Inuyasha picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the village Kaede lived in. Kagome rest her pounding head on Inuyasha's chest. The others weren't far behind on kilala. Inuyasha ran into Kaede's hut. "Help Kagome pleas, she's losing blood fast," Inuyasha, yelled. With out questions Kaede went to work. She immediately began to strip of her bloody clothing. "Inuyasha go see if one of the villagers have a kemono or something for Kagome," Kaede told him. "NO! I will not leave Kagome," Inuyasha scowled at her. "I'll do it," Sango called as she entered the hut.  
  
Minutes later she can in with a beautiful green kemono with white roses in it. Kaede put the kemono on Kagome. She rubbed different herbs on her wound. "Will she be ok, is she going to pull through?" Inuyasha asked with anticipation. "Her wounds are grate, I'm sorry Inuyasha but her chances of survival are vary slim, I don't think shell make it," Kaede said eyes full of sorrow. "What, no don't tell me that," Inuyasha yelled griping Kagome's hand holding it to his chest. "She'll make it she wont leave me here alone she's going to live she wouldn't do that to me, she wouldn't die I no she wouldn't," Inuyasha said staring down at her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but it would take a miracle to safe her now." "Kagome," Inuyasha cried. 


	3. Just a note

Hay everyone I have been grounded for my computer so I couldn't update for a little bit but I am working on a update so hang on I'll have it up soon thank you all for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it love Ya all byes ttyl laterz  
  
P.s. I would really appreciate you would read and review my other stories to byes 


End file.
